Devuelta a mi antigua vida
by isiblack
Summary: Al caer por el velo Sirius Black no murió…sino fue transportado a una dimensión en el cual, el vuelve a tener 15 años…Volverá a ver a James, a Remus y a Peter…será Capaz de guardar silencio con los que alguna ves formo un grupo que llamaron “Merodeadores
1. Chapter 1

Titulo: De vuelta a mi antigua vida

Sumary: Al caer por el velo Sirius Black no murió…sino fue transportado a una dimensión en el cual, el vuelve a tener 15 años…Volverá a ver a James, a Remus y a Peter…será Capaz de guardar silencio con los que alguna ves formo un grupo que llamaron "Merodeadores"

Autora: Isiblack

Capitulo 1:

Detrás del velo.

* * *

Sirius sentía que caía en un pozo sin fondo. Escuchaba los desesperados gritos de su ahijado…Sirius trataba de contestar a sus llamados. Por lo menos decir un triste: _Harry…te quiero…cuídate mucho._

Luego, de aquel triste pensamiento Sirius…Perdió el conocimiento…

. -Sirius! -grito una voz asustada-Te encuentras bien?

. -Aggg…mi cabeza- dijo Sirius arrodillándose- Harry-dijo mirando hacia la persona que tenia al frente-¿En donde estamos?

.- ¿Quién es Harry?-dijo la persona que estaba al frente de Sirius, extrañada

.-Espera- dijo otro preocupado-¿Qué tal si por el golpe a Padfoot le dio amnesia?

.- ¡Por supuesto que no¡¡¡¡Sirius no tiene amnesia¿Verdad Sirius?...

.-Esperen!- grito Sirius-tu no eres Harry….¡Eres James!

En un dos por tres Sirius se paro y abrazo con todas sus fuerzan a James o a quien fuera…James no entendía por que su mejor amigo se comportaba así…solo escuchaba que Sirius decía sollozando algo , cosas de él, James, Remus, Peter, Voldemort, guardián secreto, muerte, Harry, etc.

Mientras sucedía eso una voz molesta dijo: Menos mal que te acuerdas por lo manos de alguien, pero una pregunta….Por que tenia que ser James?

Sirius se separo de James con los ojos rojos y miro a aquellos ojos de color miel que fingían estar molestos, Sirius dijo: Remus, no te pongas celoso…también me acuerdo de ti- dicho eso abrazo fuertemente a Remus.

.-Ya esto si que se puso raro…mas raro de que Peter se haya ido a celebrar Navidad con sus padres…

.-¡Peter!- Grito Sirius bruscamente, separándose de Remus- no digas ese nombre en presencia mía!

.-¿Por qué no?-dijo James extrañado-es uno de tus mejores amigos…

.-QUE NO ENTIENDES JAMES!-grito Sirius- EL NOS VA A TRAICIONAR!

.-Sirius, cállate!-dijo Remus molesto- el no nos va a traicionar, es nuestro mejor amigo no puedes hablar así de el..

.-Remus…es que tú no sabes, James no sabe, Lily no sabe…

.-Que tiene que ver Evans en todo esto?- pregunto James con el entrecejo fruncido.

.-TIENE MUCHO QUE VER!- grito de nuevo Sirius- TU TE VAS A CASAR CON ELLA….

.- ya Sirius- lo corto Remus- estas alucinando…

.-Oye!- reclamo molesto James- que acaso Evans no se puede cazar, con uno de los mas sexies de Hogwarts…

.-Ya James- dijo Remus- tu también alucinas…llevemos a Sirius a la enfermería.

.-NO!-dijo Sirius- ala enfermería no…voy a ver a Dumbledore- dicho eso sin decir mas dejo a Remus y a James solos.

.-Oye, padfoot- grito molesto James- Esperadnos!

Los tres con Sirius a la cabeza salieron corriendo hacia la oficina del director mientras Remus le decía a James: James, amigo mío, Sirius enloqueció…

.-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero espero que en lo de Evans no se haya equivocado

.- Claro- dijo Remus sarcásticamente- y tendrás un hijo llamado Harry

Sirius escuchaba la conversación desde adelante y dijo para si mismo "Remus, no te equivocas"….

* * *

oki, no se enojen pork es cortito andaba falta de inspiracion... ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE! 


	2. Nota de la autora

Querids lectores:

Les quiero decir un par de cosas re-importantes:

La actualización de Fics será detenida por lo menos un mes, por razones personales y confidenciales.

Las personas que me tienen agregadas en el MSN, me verán pero, casi nada.

Pero no se preocupen por los fics, ya todos tienen varias partes concluidas…a los lectores de "Devuelta a mi antigua vida" les debo informar la falta de actualización es debida a lo largo que es el 2º capítulo. A los de "Mí querida profesional"·Susan ya está explorando la mansión de Sirius. A los de "¿Muggles en Hogwarts?" les informo que las chicas ya están preparando su venganza. Y a los de Jenny Potter, es que Harry ya se está embarcando para Transilvania.

La razón de no poder actualizar el fin de semana, es que todos los fin de semanas de Septiembre tengo clases.

Cuando me vuelva a conectar tendrán un nuevo capitulo de cada historia!

Se despide con cariño

_Isiblack_


	3. Explicaciones

**Devuelta a mi antigua vida**

**Capítulo 2:**

**"Explicaciones"

* * *

**

.- Remus, te adoro le has dado un nombre hermoso a mí niño!- grito James lleno de júbilo.

.-Oo - (N/a: cara de Remus xD)

.-Ey no pongas esa cara-dijo James extrañado.

Sirius escuchaba desde adelante la extraña conversación. o por lo menos extraña para él, sus mejores amigos...hay...los dos juntos...James...estaba ahí!.

.-No me la puedo creer- dijo Sirius para sus adentros...

Sirius corría sin si quiera ver hacia adelante, por lo cual arrollaba a cuanto alumno se le pasaba por delante...era todo tan extraño...

Llegaron a la gigantesca gargola de piedra, Sirius se quedo plantado ante la colosal figura observandola fijamente...era tan extraño...esa gargola le hiso sentir un gran y profundo...vacio en el pecho, giró la cabeza para ver a sus amigos correr lo mas rápido que podían para alcanzarlo...Miró fijamente a Remus, aquella persona que lo soportaba a pesar de todo, a aquella persona que sufrió tanto por un error que él habia cometido...dos nombres cruzaron su cabeza, casí al mismo instante...Uno de ellos, él mas despreciable...Peter...esa pequeña rata inmunda...Sirius había prometido vengaza...y...ahora mirate, nisiquiera sabes si esto es un truco de Voldemort...si es verdad...o era un sueño...y el otro nombre...incluso en esa extraña situación...traía paz y tranquilidad...Harry...pero que hermoso nombre...era como una de esas brisas que te dan en la cara en la fresca mañana...incluso después de aquel segundo de tranquilidad, seguia con ese vacio...En ese preciso instante una mano calida se poso en su hombro era James, ya no con esos ojos risueños que conquistaban a la chica que se les pasaba por delante, eran unos ojos llenos de preocupación y angustia.

.-No te preocupes Sirius,ya vamos a ver a Dumbledore...-dijo James angustiado dando vuelta a Sirius, para que viera que Remus los estaba esperando en la entrada del despacho

.-No me preocupo- dijo Sirius para tranquilizarlo...y luego ambos se sonrieron mutuamente.

.-Vamos chicos...que no puedo esperara aquí tdo mi preciado tiempo!- dijo Remus para ponerle un poco de alegría al ambiente.

Subieron la escalera que llevaba al despacho, en silencio, Sirius se limitaba a ver todo...pero bueno la gran vista paronamica del momento era¡una pared de piedra! (N/A: pero que hermoso!)

Llegarón al despacho y vieron al profesor acariciando a su fénix, Fawkes.

El profesor los miró y dijo con aquella voz "mística" : Que curioso, no?...es tan extraño y curioso que un ave tan preciada y hermosa dura tanto, pero tanto tiempo...

Remus iba a abrir la boca, para decir que: Obvio, por algo son los preciados fénix's...Pero el profesor Dumbledore alzó la mano para que loo dejara hablar: Si sé...Tan bien como usted, Señor Lupin, que por algo se aman y aprecian tanto alos fenix's, pero a lo que me refiero es que como un ser tan puro eh inocente, sea capaz de vivir tanto tiempo, y el tiempo tra, por supuesto alegría ...y que atrae la alegría...

.-...sufrimiento-lo interrumpió Sirius llamando la atención de todo lo que se movia en aquella habitación: cuadros, al profesor, a sus amigos, etc.

.-Si, señor Black, pero en cirscunstancias especiales,como por ejemplo una guerra, no?...Ahora chicos me dicen por favor ¿que es lo que estan haciendo en mi despacho?- pregunto con un tono tranquilizador.

.-Es que...-dijo James- mire, es algo un poco extraño...Pad...es decir Sirius, de pronto cayó inconsiente y cuando despertó, nos vio y salío corriendo diciendo que lo tenía que ver a usted...

Dumbledore fijó su mirada en Sirius...lo examinaba...luego miró a los ojos azules, aquellos que le decían que si James y Remus se iban le contaría a él todo con detalles...

Dumbledore lo dejo de mirar y le dijo a Remus ya James: Chicos: me gustaria hablar con Sirius, en privado...hací que por favor, retírense.

.-Pero...profesor- alego James.

.-No James, necesito hablar con el en privado- le replicó Dumbledore.

Remus y James se fuerón algo tristes.

Cuando Dumbledore estuvo seguro de que James y Remus se hubieran ido le dijo a Sirius: Bueno...tenemos un problema entre manos, no crees Sirius?

.-Usted sabe que yo...

.-Si Sirius se que tu, no eres el mismo Sirius que estaba acá se ni un Sirius treinteañero...solo que nose como llegaste, si fueras tan amable de explicarme.

.-Es que yo...mire en futuro James y...una muchacha...

.-La señorita Evans...

.-Si Lily y James tienen un hijo, que es mi ahijado, se llama Harry James Potter Evans, bueno el punto es que Harry nació en plena guerra con Voldemort, y una adivina, revelo una profecia en el que decia qeu el hijo de James y Lily iba a ser el salvador de él mundo mágico...bueno entonces Voldemort fua a casa de James y Lily y...los...a...asesino-dijo con gran pesar- entonces se arma un gran lío que no le puedo contra porque...

.-Afectaría mucho el presente...

.-Exacto, bueno entonces algunos hombres y mujeres de la Ordén del Fénix, entre los que me encontraba yo luchamos en el departamento de misterios y yo estaba peleando con una mortífaga y aquella mortífaga hiso un conjuro, con el que caí a traves de un velo y termine aquí...

.-Mmmm...mira Sirius, no te puedo decir, que te volvería en unos cuantos días, por que ni siquiera sabía que esto podría pasar, pero te juro que tratare de encontrar la forma...

.-Gracias, profesor...

.-Anda, se que te encantara estar con el señor Lupin y el señor Potter otra vez...especialmente con el señor Potter ; ) no?

.-Muchas Gracias profesor, y por supuesto que quiero estar con James y Remus.

Se apretaron las manos y cuando Sirius iba a empezar a bajar la escalera, el profesor Dumbledore con semblante serio dijo: Sirius quiero que me prometas que no le diras a nadie nada de lo que sabes, de acuerdo?

.-Por supuesto profesor, le doi mi palabra

.- Ahora te puedes ir a tu sala común.

Y Sirius dijo un "sí" con la cabeza y bajo la escalera...

Empezo a caminar por los extensos corredores con la vista perdida...¿Pero que rayos le diría a Remus y a James?

* * *

N/A:

Para que lo digo perdon! ppor la demopra criminal T.T..pero tratar4e de actualizar un poco antes de que termine el verano, pero si ustedes creian que e demoraba muxoo...ahor ame demorare el doble! por que tengo clases de LUNES A SABADO! eso es inumano! pero bue ka mas se le va aser ...

tengo pensado a hacer algo con las lectoras mas ...eh...buano a las que le uste muxo el fic y que me escriban reviews en los cpai y are un capi en que...(suena musica de las guerras de las galaxias) incluire a alas mas parcititvas...bueno...y porfa recomiendenle a sus amigas el fic! me encantaria que algunode mis fics llegara a los 100 reviews...plizz!

bueno se despide su escritora

Isiblack

p.d todos lo personajes son de rowling, ecepto, claro los que vendra ¡n mas adelante y no figuren el los libors xD


End file.
